thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bendos the Silent
Welcome Hi, welcome to TheBakuganHangout Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bendo14 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Firestormblaze (Talk) 17:51, July 1, 2011 Hey Bendo, can you edit New Tartarus, as well as it's castle. Thanks. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 23:06, August 29, 2011 (UTC) PORTAL GUN LOL Bendo, check this out ! ~ FSB Hey Bendo, do you have pictures of your other BD account ? BlazingSprinter. I would like to make a page for him, too. As one of your aliases. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 16:16, September 9, 2011 (UTC) k. Damn ! -ok -FUCK-YEAH ! Ok, cool, thanks. Now you chose to die ! Your Pirion is pretty cool Bendo- Savage-Darkus Bendo how about we be buddies- Savage Not in any place to be..demanding What the hell man. Why am I blocked on chat ? It says I was blocked by AOH, on the 4th, then by 99 cause of Ji. FIX IT!!!! (Please) [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 05:31, November 25, 2011 (UTC) EPIC Bendo, All bullshit aside, you're doing a really great job with this color manipulation shit ^.^ Did you use that paint program or was it something else? [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 03:19, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :: No Problem & keep up the good work bro. Thanks man. -- [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 03:24, November 27, 2011 (UTC) check it Whaddya think of what I did with blaze rush?! It sorta looks like darkus dharak. I obviously used gimp though ^_^ [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 04:18, November 27, 2011 (UTC) how? Are you stacking? ^.^ BTW, I'm working with the light filters :) [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 04:40, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Spiderman suit lol I knew it ^.^ I'm a pretty fast learner, and I'v enever even had experience with gimp b4! :) I used the drill card picture and I think it looks nice. It reminds m,e of spiderman though lol. [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 04:55, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Sweet that is some sick shit man '^.^''' [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 05:00, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I promise that I won't use your Spatterix again, if I do you can punish me however ya like- "My Tornado will DESTROY you ALL- BC 18:36, December 2, 2011 (UTC)" Hey Bendo, sorry about using your Spatterix pic. Anyway can you please use the GIMP to build an Aquos Titanium Dragonoid, oh and an Aquos Fusion Dragonoid. Cheers- "My Tornado will DESTROY you ALL- BC 03:38, December 5, 2011 (UTC)" Thanks for the pics Ben-bro- "My Tornado will DESTROY you ALL- BC 23:50, December 5, 2011 (UTC)" Hey, Bendo can I just use your GIMP picture of Magmeus? I was just about to discuss making you an admin on here, but you already are one. Kyle Try the ketchup motherf***er! 22:46, December 19, 2011 (UTC) A gift Bendo, simply put: your an awesome person. Sure your not perfect and all, but your images are BEAST. So I award you with... a photo of epic proportions :3 Enjoy my friend! Consider this a holiday present. ^.^ [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 06:23, December 23, 2011 (UTC) No problem man. I like your avatar LOL [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 17:31, December 23, 2011 (UTC) What now? :( Hey dude, I just saw that bakugan is gonna be ending in less than two weeks! Do you have any plans left? Are you still gonna be at the bakugan wiki or are you gonna move to another topic like beyblade or something? BTW, check activity ^.^ [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 23:17, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok. As long as your not alone. Make sure you keep your wiki relevant and make sure the community thrives. Dead topic wiki's don't fare to well so keep the spirit goin! Or migrate to redakai wiki lol. BTW, I made a ninja breezak ^.^ [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 23:29, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Dude, I felt the same way about Redakai. I barely got past the first episode. [[User:Firestormblaze|'I pissed away']] 'the best of me [[User blog:Firestormblaze|'''and no one can HELP ME!]] thats because redakai is aimed toward autistic 11 year olds and under LOL. I feel bad for some of these kids childhoods... [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 23:41, January 3, 2012 (UTC) LOL! I skippted through half of it. [[User:Firestormblaze|'I pissed away']] 'the best of me [[User blog:Firestormblaze|'''and no one can HELP ME!]] BC wants admin: What do you think? What do you think about giving Baku-Cool admin rights? I have already talked to Ji. He says "give it to him, but if he screws up, kill em'." So, what do you think? I have yet to ask Kyle. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 02:24, January 7, 2012 (UTC) hello, bendo14! i need your help to make my ventus ravenoid (380G) event more better in the battle. please, i really need your strategy for my ventus ravenoid. gr8 job gr8 job bendo! Thats one epic fusion drago! Hey wahddya think of my judgement lumagrowl. I made it a couple days ago. [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~''']] 22:09, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Personal Thank you Letus Phos I made him a page. You may finish the other 90%, considering he's Phos's evolution